


First 初次

by travispatrol



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, team mentions - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travispatrol/pseuds/travispatrol
Summary: 原文简介：他们的初吻没有发生的五种情况，和那次真正发生的情况。





	First 初次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680297) by [JaneGlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/JaneGlen). 



**第一章 5**  
****  
正文：  
  
他们的初吻没有发生在事故中。在充满肾上腺素的枪战后，在枪林弹雨消停后，大家都可以轻松地呼吸，知道各自平安无事而如释重负。Steve没有伸手拉过Danny，没有因为两人都还活着把他们的嘴唇紧按在一起。Danny没有片刻惊讶之后定神在Steve嘴中叹息，放过以往痛斥Steve不飚宁死驾车法的机会。  
  
他们的初吻没有发生在办案的过程中。一件绑架勒索案，Danny不顾一切地救下两个年幼的小孩。每次只要有家庭处在危险之中，每次都是孩子受到伤害。Danny毫无疑问会投入感情。任何东西只要扯动他的心弦让他想到Grace都会让Danny集中精力全神贯注，这跟他处理别的案子时的专注不一样。而每次Danny变成这样，Steve都能看出来。他能感觉到在Camaro里Danny坐在身边纠结不安，能感觉到Danny对嫌犯步步紧逼。他们的初吻没有发生在这个案子里也不是在别的案子里。Steve没有在总部走廊里堵住Danny的脚步，没有把矮个子逼到墙角往他嘴里伸舌舔舐试图把他体内的紧张不安吃走吸干。Danny没有让Steve把他逼退直到头轻碰到墙壁，没有转移自己的注意力。  
  
他们的初吻没有发生在Steve的玩命特技之后。潇洒的上房，激烈的交火。Danny对Steve又喊又叫，这样他就不会大惊小怪不会忧心忡忡。Danny没有抓住Steve的脖颈拽下巨人达到自己的高度用力压上他的嘴唇。他没有啃咬Steve扯动的嘴角，没有在Steve张开嘴两人舌头相触交缠的时候从喉咙深处低吼。  
  
他们的初吻没有发生在车里。一如既往是Steve开车，Danny祈祷自己不会丢了小命在Steve转弯过于迅速的时候拍打他。他们正在办案子，正穿上防弹背心一会儿就要跳下车发动突袭。Danny没有在Camaro终于最后停好以后抓住Steve的T恤领口把他卷过来。Steve没有凑过来笑他忧心太过。  
  
他们的初吻没有发生在酒吧里。五零全体成员在追击坏蛋闪过子弹一天之后一起去喝酒。他们好好放松，喝着长板啤酒或者日出调酒，他们开着Steve发疯暴走的玩笑，嘲笑Danny摔跤，称赞Kono，毫无疑问，因为她那天帅气潇洒地狙击了嫌犯。在女服务员塞给Chin一张边角写了一串数字的餐巾之后Kono意味深长地看着他，Chin不禁摇了摇头。Steve和Danny并排坐着手臂上的肌肉离得近得能感觉到彼此身上辐射出的热量，但他们没有在Kono和Chin分神的时候转头面向对方鼻子撞在一起四唇相遇，似是意外又非无心，既轻柔又迅速。  
  
第一章  完

**第二章  + 1**  
  
**正文：**  
  
他们的初吻发生在Steve的阳台上。那是个星期六的晚上，他们奇迹般地安然度过一周没有被子弹打中没有被刀捅伤也没有被车撞到。当时只有他们两个因为Grace死命缠着Danno让他终于同意Kono带她去北岸冲浪。发生的原因在于他们身边没有别人而气氛安逸平和，在于他们仍然温热鲜活分毫未改；尽管没有直接面临危险，但是Steve依旧绷着苦脸，Danny喊着让他别老苦着脸，而Steve回嘴让他别老发牢骚。  
  
发生的时间正是在那个如梦似幻宁静祥和的时刻，Danny和Steve并肩站着，喝着啤酒，呼吸着在夕阳下的空气。Danny说Steve烤架上的鱼怎样怎样，Steve说总得有人给Danny饭吃如何如何，然后Danny就笑而不语。沉默让Steve有些惊讶，他转过头恰好逮到Danny温暖的凝视。当他们的目光相遇，Danny没有闪躲。他们有时候会躲开对方的眼神，那时Steve就如此刻这样近在咫尺，而他们两个还都喝了些酒。Danny这次没有退缩让Steve有些不知所措，但是他没有傻到要去破坏气氛，无论此时的气氛正引向什么，于是他一动不动屏息凝神，以纯然坚定的意志力作支撑，始终稳稳地凝视着。  
  
他们只是目不转睛地看着彼此，时间似乎被无限拉伸延至永恒，然后慢慢地，静静地，Danny开始结结巴巴地轻轻呢喃，“Steve，我-我做不到，我是说…我不是那种一次就好的人。也不是朝秦暮楚的人。如果-如果现在，如果我们现在这样做，你必须得真心实意毫无保留。我-我 ** _真的_** 需要你这样。”Steve只是站在那儿，听着Danny轻声的宣言，他发现自己呼吸不上来，喉咙干得像沙土一样。Danny说完了，然后就站在那儿，心脏砰砰地猛力跳动，顶着他的肺，他的肋骨。Steve看着Danny，好像他是什么，什么令人费解的谜团，不然就是什么傻逼。正当Danny觉得自己这回真的搞砸了玩脱了Steve要逃了或者要把他打出家门或者要设法让此刻一笑而过的时候，Steve说话了。出口的只是他的名字，只是一声轻轻的破碎的“ ** _Danny_** ”，而他从未听过Steve说话如此 ** _零落不堪_** ，如此支离破碎，完完全全彻彻底底。Danny的心被撕成了碎片。又是一秒停顿，他们完全静止在那儿。接着下一秒，Steve伸手去拉Danny也可能是Danny伸手去拉Steve，无论如何他们贴在一起了，他们的嘴唇相遇了。这个吻让人头晕目眩心潮澎湃，同时又甜到了骨子里，几乎浸疼了心窝。等到Steve为了呼吸离开他的嘴唇，Danny的手在他的后颈上，他们依然紧挨着彼此，额头相抵。Steve垂眸望进Danny的双眼，瞳孔扩张，呼吸短促，双手紧紧抓着Danny的肩头。  
  
Steve颤抖地吸了一口气，大拇指来回轻搓，抚平Danny衬衣上的线条。他再次开口，努力了两三回才说出话。终于，他哑着嗓子吐出几句耳语，几乎无法听清。“Danny，我-我就在这。陪着你。陪着，陪着你和Grace。而且我， ** _操_** ，Danny，我想要这样。和你在一起。长长久久，Danny。我是真心的。我 ** _就在这_** 。”Danny向上贴近，凑到Steve身上，他们的嘴唇再次揉在了一起。Steve向下移动手臂环住Danny的腰，大拇指依然轻搓着Danny衬衫的细纹。他们一直这样吻着，直到Danny一只手轻轻地按上Steve胸口。等到Steve退后到能让两人呼吸，Danny说，“你，呃，你答应我要给我吃鱼，超能海豹。我可不喜欢吃糊的。”Steve微微一笑，他们的脸仍然离得很近，Danny能感觉到他脸上的曲线。  
  
全文完


End file.
